


Happy Lowman NSFW Alphabet

by ImagineRedwood



Series: SOA and Mayans NSFW Alphabets [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	Happy Lowman NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

He’s not much into the whole tangled legs, wrapped up in each other cuddling, but he will hold you to him, into his side or lay you on his chest. He’s gentle, a contract from how he had just been with you sometimes. He runs his fingers through your hair or massages your back and shoulder. He just lays there quietly and recovers.

 

**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

He likes his arms. He likes how they lock you in under him. How they keep you in place and put you where he wants you. He loves how you run your fingers over his tattoos, or sometimes your tongue. On you, he loves your breasts. He’s a boob guy all the way and you would live topless in the house if he had a choice. 

 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Face and chest are favorites. Anything that makes it so he doesn’t have to reuse condoms.

 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

As dominant as he is, he loves when you tye his up. He loves seeing how you let loose with him being the one tied up and how open you can be. Plus he knows it means he’ll be able to get back at you. 

 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

He’s definitely experienced. He isn’t particularly one that has serious long-term relationships so he’s been with plenty of women and croweaters in his time. He definitely knows what he’s doing. 

 

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Him on top, your legs up on his shoulders. His second favorite is doggy.

 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

He’s not very playful when it comes to sex. He’ll tease you and all that but he’s definitely not goofy and is much more serious in the moment. 

 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s trimmed down neatly, sometimes shaved. 

 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Depending on the mood, he can be pretty romantic. At times he can be rough and hard and border on using you, but other times he can be very slow and sensual, turning the romance on high, especially in the mornings.

 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He does it pretty often when he’s out on a run or when he can’t be with you. He’s so used to being able to get with a Croweater whenever he wants that its tough for him to get used to the monogamy of a relationship. So if the two of you are exclusive and serious, jacking off is how he manages to get off and stay faithful. If not and you allow him to still be with the Croweaters or it’s not a serious relationship, then he doesn’t do it much at all.

 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Daddy kink and bondage for sure.

 

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Pretty much anywhere, as long as he has some privacy. he doesn’t want other people coming in and seeing his girl so as long as it’s secure, from the garage to the bathroom to your car, he doesn’t care. He’ll take you anywhere.

 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

You doing pretty much anything. All he has to do is think about you and previous encounters the two of you have had and he’s ready. Seeing you in the shower or seeing you around the clubhouse taking care of his brothers and his family. Just having his mind on you gets him going. 

 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He’s open to pretty much anything. He won't do something that will cause actual long-lasting physical harm but he’s still open to chocking, spanking, humiliation, degradation and the like if you wanted. 

 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

He prefers to receive. Not that he doesn’t like to give and worship you, because he definitely does, but is he had to pick, he’d pick to receive. He will always be happy to receive a blow job.

 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Fast and rough mostly. He can be slow and soft and gentle sometimes but he’s default tends to be a fast pace and being rough, even when he started gently sometimes. 

 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He loves a good quickie. He doesn’t always have the time or energy for a full-fledged session so he’s always open to sneaking off somewhere and fooling around for 10 minutes. 

 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

He loves to experiment. he loves to try new things and explore with you, whether its different kinks or each other's bodies. He’ll take risks sometimes when it has to do with new things but not necessarily with thinks like getting with you in public. 

 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

It’s not uncommon for him to have you twice in a night. Even with his age, his libido is still pretty high and he can go around with you for a while. 

 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He’s not a fan. He doesn’t mind that you have them for when he’s away but when he’s there with you, he rather have you to himself. He’s old school and rather just have his body and his hands to bring you pleasure.

 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He can be a real asshole with how much he teases he will tease you till you’re near tears, and then tease you some more. Very much into begging and edging. 

 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not all that loud but he does growl like an animal, grunting and talking dirty into your ear. 

 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Not all that think but definitely long and gets the job done.

 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?**

Hella high. He’s always ready for you. Even when sex was the last thing on his mind, if you bring it up and want him, he’s ready to go.

 

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

He’s pretty much out as soon as he lays back and his head hits the pillow. He gets tired easily and once he knows you’re good and taken care of, he’s out like a light. 


End file.
